


Just A Little Change

by Devil_In_Disguise



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: AU From the end of Three Ghosts, M/M, Rating May Change, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-16
Updated: 2016-04-29
Packaged: 2018-06-02 11:54:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6565105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Devil_In_Disguise/pseuds/Devil_In_Disguise
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Captain Singh has had enough and fires Barry at the end of 'Three Ghosts', Oliver offers him a job at QC and a place on Team Arrow, and he takes it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Compelling Offer

**Author's Note:**

> I found this while going through files on my computer yesterday. I don't really remember writing it, the file was July 17th of last year but I literally do not remember writing this up. However, since I found it, I made a couple changes, fixed a few errors, and now I'm posting it and probably continuing it because I have ideas. Hope you enjoy!

"Where's Barry?"

The question left his mouth before he even had a chance to think about it. "Oh he's headed back to Central City. Wanted to get home in time to see the particle accelerator turn on." Oliver isn't sure why it bothers him the the younger man had left without a goodbye. He goes to put his bow down and sees a small box in the display case under his arrows. It's covered in carfully cut out news articles about him. He opens it curiously and is shocked to see a mask sitting in the bottom of it, the same color green as his suit.

_"Hey, can I ask you something? Why no mask? Not to tell you how to do your vigilante...ing, but the grease paint thing? It's a poor identity concealer." "So find me a mask that conforms perfectly to my face and doesn't affect my ability to aim while I'm on the run." "You should look into a compressible micro fabric. It could be great."_

He picks the mask up, it's lightweight and smooth. He admires the fabric for minute, clearly handmade by the scientist. He wonders when the man had the time to create it with all he had been doing. He slips the mask onto his face, unsurprised when it fits perfectly, almost as if it literally melded to his skin.

"How do I look?" He asks with a small smile on his face.

"Like a hero." The blonde IT woman in front of him comments. He hesitates for a second before speaking again. "I have to go." Before Felicity or Digg can question him, he's out of the cave. He grabs his bike, riding quickly through the streets towards the hotel Barry Allen was staying at. He knows Felicity said the man was leaving, but he hopes he can catch him before he goes. He had been nothing but a jerk to the poor guy, and he'd done nothing but help, save Oliver's life even, and then give him a present after all that too. Oliver hadn't even thanked him for saving him. This was not the way he was raised to behave. His mother would be ashamed if she knew.

He parks his bike behind the hotel and finds the window that leads to room 204. He shoots a grappling arrow at the brick next to the window and pulls himself up. He peeks through the glass, satisfied when he sees the young scientist still packing his things. He swiftly jimmies the locks on the windows and and lands in the room with a soft thud.

Barry's head jerks up instantly, looking at him with wide eyes. "Um....hi....hey...I um...I see you found the mask." He nods. "Thank you, it's perfect. And thank you for saving my life. I'm sorry I was such a jerk to you earlier." Barry gives him a smile. "It's okay. I mean I understand, it can't be easy for you to trust after all that's happened to you, not that I really know anything about that, I just-" He cuts the babbling man off. "It's fine. Anyway I'll leave you to it. I'm sure you're in a hurry to get home." The younger man scoffs lightly to Oliver's surprise. "Not really. I'd have to have super speed or something to make it back for the accelerator at this point. Add that to the fact that I just got fired, I mean Joe said he'll plead my case but I think Captain Singh has really had it this time, and...these aren't your problems, sorry."

Oliver shakes his head quickly. "No don't be. Actually, I know of a job opening, if you're interested." Barry gives him a curious look, which he takes as a signal to continue. "The applied sciences division of Queen Consolidated has needed a new head of department for a while." Barry gives him a disbelieving look, but he's been thinking about this more and more. Barry was certainly brilliant and had talents that could no doubt help him, especially with mirakuru popping up again.

"The Arrow could also use a scientist on his team, I think this last case proved that." Oliver saw interest spike in Barry's eyes. "And if there was any impossible cases you wanted to use the many resources of QC to try to solve, or if you needed to leave for a few days without notice, I can promise your new boss would be more than okay with that. Plus the pay is probably way better than what you were getting at CCPD." He sweetened the deal.

Barry thought about it for a moment. There was a part of him that didn't want to leave Central City. To leave Joe and...and Iris. But he's been stuck there for so long, maybe a fresh start is exactly what he needs. Plus, the chance to help the vigla-the Arrow, to help him fight the bad guys and save lives every night. It was something he'd literally dreamed about since he first heard of the hood.

"Okay." Oliver was a little surprised at the quick answer, but pleased none the less. "Great. I'll get everything in order at the company and you can start in two weeks, is that enough time for you to settle in?" Barry nodded. "Okay then, if you need an advance payment for an apartment or anything just let me know. My numbers in your phone now." Barry felt confusion as Oliver held out his phone to him. When had the vigilante even picked that up off his nightstand? He took the phone from the older man. "Do you need my number?" Oliver gave a small shake of his head. "I already have it." Barry blushed. Of course he did.

"I'll see you tomorrow Barry." Oliver commented before swinging out of the window. Barry rushed over just to watch in awe as the hooded man swooped down, landing with unnatural grace on the pavement below.

"Yeah...see you tomorrow."

 

 

Back in Central City, Harrison Wells, or more accurately Eobard Thawne was staring at a screen with a frown on his face.

The particle accelerator was set to turn in less than an hour and his sensors told him that Bartholomew Allen had yet to return to Central City. Of course the Flash would find a way to screw up his plans even before he's the Flash.

Eobard sighed and went out onto the podium where he was meant to give a speech. This is not how this night was supposed to go! He needed Barry here so he could make him into the Flash! It was the only way he would ever get home.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I regret to inform you that I will not be turning on the particle accelerator tonight as planned." There was a mixture of cheers and outcry from the crowd. "An employee of mine, Hartley Rathaway, brought to my attention some information that proved that this could go very wrong. However, the chance was small and I thought the benefit would outweigh the risks. However, as I drew closer and closer to the moment of truth tonight, I found myself incapable of putting this wonderful city at risk, no matter how small the chance. We are going to make sure that this is one hundred percent safe before we turn it on. I apologize for any inconvenience, thank you all for coming out tonight."

Eobard ignored the questions being shouted at him by the crowd and the voices of his employees as he stormed back into STAR Labs.

He had to find a way to fix this, fast.


	2. Moving On

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barry moves to Starling City and Eobard gets even more frustrated with the future Flash.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooooooo this has been sitting on my laptop for a week because I couldn't get the end part with Eobard right.... I'm still not entirely happy with it to be honest, but I wanted to get it out. Enjoy!

As expected Joe is not particularly happy about Barry moving, especially to Starling City.

Joe is not nearly as much of a fan of the vigilante as Barry is. In fact, Barry is pretty sure Joe would arrest Oliver on the spot if he had the chance. If he knew that Barry was going to be a part of the hooded man's team, Barry is pretty sure he'd be chained up until Joe could convince him not to go. Luckily, Joe doesn't know. As far as Joe knows, Oliver Queen was just impressed with his science skills and offered him the job at Queen Consolidated when he heard about Barry being fired. 

Not that Joe is real happy about him working for the Queen heir either, Oliver had a reputation after all.

Nonetheless, he is twenty four years old, and Joe can't forbid him from moving, though he tries. Iris is upset as well, but gets over it fairly quickly. He rolls his eyes as his foster sister asks him to snap a pic of Oliver. Apprently he was on some list of hers, Barry did not ask for details.

He's surprised when he hears the particle accelerator turning on was postponed. He has to commend Harrison Wells for looking out for the safety of Central City though. Maybe he would get to see it turned on after all.

Finding a placein Starling had been fairly easily. Most people are moving out of Starling these days, not into it. He'd found a nice sized apartment that wasn't too far from Queen Consolidated at a decent price. 

Packing up his things from his apartment and work had been a lot easier than he thought it would be. Joe offered to come with him to Starling to help him settle in, but he'd declined. No need for Joe to take off of work. 

He'd spent another couple day with Iris and Joe, making sure to visit his dad in prison and tell him the news. Unlike Joe, Henry had been ecstatic with Barry's decision, having been encouraging his son to move on with his life for years. 

He arrives at his new place after a long train ride, his things are waiting for him inside, he'd had them shipped to apartment building and the bulding manager kindly had them left in the apartment for him. He tossed his jacket onto the counter in the kitchen and went to start opening the boxes up. 

"This is a nice place. Decent neighborhood, security isn't too bad." Barry barely holds back a scream as he whips around to see Oliver Queen leaning against the wall near his window.

"What are you doing here?" He questioned once he'd regained his breath. "I thought you might need help unpacking." Oliver replied motioning to the boxes and furniture. "Doors. Normal people use doors and knock." Oliver pushed himself off the wall and walked out of the apartment shutting the door behind him. 

Barry wants to slap himself. He really shouldn't have spoken like that to the Arrow who is also now his boss. He is in the middle of wondering just how bad he's screwed up when there is a knock at the door.

He goes to open it only to fine Oliver standing there with a slight smirk on his face. Barry moves aside to let him in again. "Smartass." He mutters under his breath as he shuts the door. He hears a soft chuckle from Oliver indicating that the older man had heard him despite his attempt to keep his voice soft. 

As it turns out, having Oliver there is a big help, especially when it comes to moving the heavier things like his bed. Of course there was also a downside. He was sure his face nearly exploded with heat when Oliver happened to start unpacking the box of all his old photos. 

It takes them about three hours to get everthing finished. Oliver asked him a bunch of questions about himself that apparently he hadn't already discovered the answer to in the background check he'd done on Barry. Barry had shyly asked about Oliver's former cases as the hood and Oliver grudginly gave in after a few minutes of hesitation. Barry had hung on every word, he'd read about all of the vigilante's cases, but it was different hearing about it from a first hand point of view. 

Barry's stomach rumbled as he plopped down on his couch after everything was done. He groaned, knowing there was nothing in the fridge and he'd eaten the snacks he'd brought on the train ride here. 

Oliver chuckled lightly, and Barry couldn't help thinking that the man should do so more often. "There's a Big Belly Burger not too far from here." Barry groaned again and headed out of the apartment, Oliver following. 

"Which way should I walk to get there?" He asked as he and Oliver walked out the front door of the buliding. "You don't have a car?" The question sounded more like a statement but Barry still responded with a shake of his head. Oliver got onto the motorcycle parked in one of the front spots. 

"Hop on." Barry's eyes widened. "What?" Oliver raised an eyebrow at him. "You're not the only one who's hungry, and you're my teammate now, so I have to look out for your welbeing. You can try to remember how to get there as we go, now hop on." Barry hesitated for another moment before cautiously getting on the motorcycle behind Oliver. 

"Hold on."

 

In Central City Eobard Thawne was in a bit of a rage. 

If he had known Barry Allen was going to be back litterally the next day he would have postponed the accelerator because of the storm. He couldn't go back on what he said last night so soon, his empolyees wouldn't allow it.

What was worse was that the young man was moving to Starling City, six hundred miles away. Eobard wouldn't be able to keep an eye on him there like he could in Central.

How could one man possibly screw Eobard's plans up so bad, without even knowing he was doing so? Eobard couldn't wait to work the Flash extra hard just to get back at him for this. Everything he worked so hard to put in place is crumbling at the moment.

Nonetheless, he had waited this long, he could wait some more. 

"Doctor Wells, Ronnie said he need you to look over something for the Accelerator." Eobard put the file he had kept over the years on Barry allen back in his safe. "I'll be right there Dr. Snow."

Eobard would be patient, after all, of there was anything he had right now it was time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I hope you all liked that. As always, any and all comments are appreciated as they motivate me and help me to grow as a writer. See you next time, and never stop writing!

**Author's Note:**

> So that's it for now! I hope you all liked it. I know I am crazy for writing another multi chapter when I haven't even finished chapter 2 of my other one, but I kind of lost inspiration for that one. Hopefully I'll get my inspiration back at some point, nut until then that story is on hold. Sorry. But I am excited for this one! I'll try to have the next chapter up ASAP! As always, any and all comments are much appreciated as they motivate me and help me grow as a writer. Never Stop Writing!


End file.
